


[hozi] 无法自拔

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx
Kudos: 13





	[hozi] 无法自拔

凌晨的公司早就没有人了，只有李知勋的工作室还亮着灯，里面正上演不可描述的一幕。  
“嗯啊...权顺荣——不.....不行.......”  
黑色的真皮沙发，李知勋不知何时全身赤裸，奶白的身体在黑色的映衬下格外诱人。  
身下的性器被对方含在口中，舌头不断舔着皱褶，手也没有闲着，在根部抚摸。李知勋被快感淹没，揪住权顺荣的头发，想要合拢双腿却被他固定住。

感觉到李知勋快要不行了，权顺荣恶作剧般吐出他的性器，继而用手替他缓缓撸动。李知勋求而不得，想要自己伸手解决，还没碰到先被捉住。  
“这里是我的，你不许碰。”  
“难受......”此时的李知勋因为情欲上头又不被满足，语气中带着些撒娇的意味。

“知勋呐...我也好难受，不信你摸...”权顺荣拉着李知勋手摸上自己的肿胀。在撩起李知勋情欲的时候自己早就感到难耐，这时候抓住了机会自然不能放过。  
李知勋的眼眸中带着水汽，可怜兮兮的眼神让权顺荣差点就心软了。不重不轻地捏一下对方性器提示自己的急不可耐。  
李知勋轻哼一声，从沙发起来跪在权顺荣面前，替他解开的裤头带着内裤一起脱掉。想想真不公平，自己早就被扒光，可对方裤子都还好好穿着。  
权顺荣见李知勋这时候居然还在发愣，握着自己性器轻拍在他脸上:“现在可不是发呆的时候啊.....”

李知勋娇嗔的看了权顺荣一眼，还是乖乖低头含住前端，灵活的舌头不放过任何地方还不时用小虎牙轻咬，让权顺荣差点失控。  
“小坏蛋轻一点......”权顺荣享受李知勋的服务，抚摸他的头发，鼓励李知勋继续。

“知勋啊，再吃进去一点....”  
李知勋听话的吃更多进去，剩下的用手撸动，嘴巴累了就吐出来用舌头舔舐柱身再次含进去如此反复。  
“嗯....做得好嗯啊........嘶——要射了，知勋要接好.......昂啊........”  
李知勋等待权顺荣射精结束，吐出对方依旧半硬的性器，回到权顺荣怀里和他接吻。精液在两人嘴中来去，权顺荣尝到了腥味感到兴奋，不禁吻得更深。  
伸出舌头与李知勋的纠缠，汲取他口中的甘甜，松开时还拉出色情的银丝。  
李知勋红着脸，将头靠在权顺荣颈窝轻喘。身下的欲望不断提醒他自己快要安耐不住，见权顺荣还没有下一步动作，含住他喉结舔吻。

“知勋想要了kkkk”

权顺荣，摸上刚才自己没有服务完成的地方，另一手揽住李知勋的细腰，唇在四处点火。李知勋很快就感觉到脑袋里一片空白，泄在权顺荣手中。

后穴刚才早就被扩张开，权顺荣带着精液的手再次探入其中。  
“知勋你看，我一进去就牢牢吸住不放呢。而且.....知勋的后穴好软........”  
李知勋只觉得腿软，怕自己掉下去所以紧紧抱住权顺荣，听到令人羞耻的话更是忍不住呻吟。  
“不要说了......嗯啊.........唔.....进来...快.......”  
“知勋还记得要叫我什么吗?叫对了满足你.....”李知勋身上若有若无的奶香让权顺荣忍不住在他身上留下印记。

“顺.....顺荣，不要再玩我........“  
“乖，说出来......”权顺荣坏心眼掐了下李知勋胸前的红豆，他都能感受到对方颤抖的身体。

“哥....哥哥....啊——”  
猝不及防，权顺荣就着这样的姿势整根没入。也不知权顺荣哪里来的恶趣味，偏偏喜欢李知勋叫他哥哥，尤其是左爱的时候。

“嗯啊——顺荣.......那里...唔啊——”  
“好想把这样凌乱的知勋拍下来.........太诱人了........”  
“不要.....嗯啊.......”  
权顺荣让李知勋趴在沙发上，从后方再次进入。  
“知勋也很舒服吧，紧的不得了，我都想射了呢......”

“不要说.........唔嗯——啊——”  
顶到敏感点李知勋一下就射了出来，白白点点的在沙发上，要命的性感。李知勋能明显感受到身体里的性器又变大，想回头求饶，却先被锁住双唇。  
没有给李知勋休息的机会，权顺荣又开始抽插。刚刚高潮过的后穴还在抽搐，权顺荣像是要将他刺穿一样狠狠进入再拔出。  
刚松开李知勋双唇，好听的呻吟就出来了。  
“顺荣嗯啊........太...快了啊——慢...慢一点.......”

权顺荣突然想起他几天前在成人杂志上看到的东西。  
“我们知勋，这次来点不一样的。”  
权顺荣不舍地从李知勋体内退出，将他扶起，跪在沙发，手臂撑在墙上。让李知勋双腿分开，自己在他双腿之间。  
“准备好了么.....”权顺荣亲吻着他的肩头，询问。  
不管有没有得到回答，就狠狠插进去。  
“嗯啊——不要！唔啊——嗯........”  
“昂啊——”  
两人同时呻吟出声，这个姿势带来了从未有过的深度。李知勋想要逃脱乱扭着，却让权顺荣的性器进入更深。  
“不要这个姿势.......顺嗯啊——”  
李知勋话还没有说完，身后的权顺荣就开始新一轮活塞运动。  
舒服，太舒服了。这个姿势让权顺荣轻而易举顶到李知勋的敏感点，让他因为刺激收缩的更紧。听着身前人儿愉悦的呻吟，自己更加卖力。

“嗯啊——好舒服......顺....顺荣啊啊——吻我...唔.......顺荣——”  
权顺荣顺从李知勋的请求，扶着李知勋下巴给予他一个湿吻。也许是这个姿势过于刺激，李知勋开始意识不清，说着荤话。  
“啊......老公好棒——唔啊......要....要更多——要牛奶嗯.........好深.....顺荣.......舒服—— 那里嗯啊——”  
李知勋整个人靠在权顺荣身上，尖叫着释放出来。  
“嗯啊——”  
权顺荣感受到李知勋因为高潮收缩的小穴，在他高潮同时，自己狠狠抽插几下也射在知勋体内。李知勋意犹未尽给了权顺荣一个吻，靠在他身上喘息。

权顺荣依旧没有退出李知勋身体，就着现在的体位坐在沙发上，让李知勋在自己怀里休息。

“权顺荣..”李知勋缓过神来，唤着权顺荣名字。  
“恩？”  
“以后不要再看那些奇怪的东西了。”  
“知勋也喜欢不是吗，明明刚才还说舒服的.....”  
权顺荣退出李知勋体内，看到精液慢慢流出，往他屁股上拍了下。

“夹紧，要一路回到家才能出来。”  
“变态。”  
“那也是，只喜欢知勋的变态kkk”


End file.
